Emily goes to Sunday Night Football
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Emily is going to the Sunday Night Football game against the Cowboys and the Giants at MetLife Stadium on NBC. Please read and review and no threads and flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

It is a Sunday morning at Fair City, Becky is getting ready for a Sunday Night Football game.

"Bob, we had a huge success on NBC this week" said Becky.

"Cowboys-Giants game remains from Sunday Night" said Violet.

"Exactly, Violet" said Becky.

"Go Giants!" cheered her friends.

"I hope Emily was on _Days of our Lives_ last week" said Violet.

"I saw her on that" said Becky.

"We will get see her at the game tonight" said Violet.

"We sure will, Violet" said Becky. "I will make some popcorn for that"

"I'm so excited!" said Violet happily.

Later at Emily's house, Emily is brushing her teeth.

"I can't wait to see Dan Patrick, Tony Dungy and Rodney Harrison today before Football Night in America" said Emily.

"I heard you can go there" said Becky.

"I stop the NFL to flex tonight's game 2 weeks ago because it would ruin my day" said Emily.

"I did see you on _Today_, _The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon_ and _Saturday Night Live_" said Becky.

"I'm sure you like my appearance" said Emily happily.

"I hope to see you on TV tonight" said Becky.

"Okay, Becky" said Emily. "See you later"

Emily hung up the phone and put her clothes on.

"I'm going to the Giants game" sang Emily. "Nobody didn't burned my tickets for tonight's game"

Back at Botsford's house, Becky and her friends are setting up for the Giants on Sunday Night Football party.

"I'm so happy that the Giants remained on Sunday Night" said Becky.

"Me too, Becky" said Violet.

"I thought that game should've been on CBS" said TJ angriry.

"Sorry, TJ, you were out of luck" said Becky. "If it was, it would ruin our day"

"Hey, Becky" said Scoops.

"Hey, Scoops" said Becky "We're decorating our living room in time for the game against the Cowboys"

"I can help you" said Scoops.

"Okay, Scoops" said Becky.

Becky and Scoops are putting the banner saying "Welcome Back to Sunday Night Football, Giants". Next chapter will be Emily meets Dan Patrick, Tony Dungy and Rodney Harrison.


	2. Chapter 2

At the NBC Sports headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut, Dan Patrick is getting ready to interview Emily who is heading to MetLife Stadium.

"Let's join Emily on satellite right now who is heading to MetLife Stadium for our tonight's game against the Cowboys and the Giants" said Dan Patrick. "So, Emily, why did you want the game to remained on Sunday Night?"

"Because I don't want to ruin my perfect day" said Emily.

"That sounds good" said Dan Patrick.

"It sure is" said Emily. "I hope we can win the game tonight"

"We'll find out when the game ends" said Dan Patrick.

"Okay, I'm heading to MetLife Stadium to meet Bob Costas" said Emily.

"Enjoy the game, Emily" said Dan Patrick.

"I sure will" said Emily.

Back at the Botsford's house, Becky and her friends finished decorating the living room in time for the Cowboys-Giants game.

"We're all finished" said Becky.

"Now we can watch _Football Night in America_" said Violet.

"That airs before a Sunday Night game" said Becky.

"That is true, Becky" said Violet.

"Girls, it's on" said Scoops.

"Okay, Scoops" said Becky.

Later at MetLife Stadium, Emily sees Bob Costas on the field.

"Is this Bob Costas?" Emily asked.

"Well, Yes I am" said Bob Costas.

"I'm Emily, I used to be a contestant on _May I Have a Word_ before it was canceled after four seasons" said Emily.

"I heard you didn't win the last feature word" said Bob Costas.

"I know Tommy got the right definition" said Emily.

"He's better than you, Emily" said Bob Costas.

"I know" said Emily. "I have a monkey"

"What's his name?" Bob Costas asked.

"Bob" said Emily. "When he's with WordGirl, Captain Huggyface"

"I know you called Huggy for short" said Bob Costas.

"I do, Bob" said Emily. "I'm going to find a seat"

"It's nice to meet you, Emily" said Bob Costas. "Good luck at the game"

"I will" said Emily. "Now let me find the seat so we see the game"

Emily and Bob are finding the best place to sit for the game. Next chapter will be Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth interviewing her.


End file.
